1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to carrying case systems for transporting cases. In particular, this invention relates to carrying case systems which incorporate the case to be transported as an important part of the carrying case system. Still further, this invention relates to an improved adjustable carrying case system that utilizes a pair of opposing planar members around which is passed a capturing and supporting belt to provide support and constrainment for the case being transported. More in particular, this invention pertains to carrying case systems which are adjustable and where a plurality of cases to be transported may be movably displaced by manual operation of the handle of one of the cases by an operator.
More in particular, this invention relates to adjustable carrying cases where intermediate panels may be utilized to provide a compartmentalized effect to carry a plurality of cases being segregated each into its own area of the carrying case system. More fully, this invention relates to an adjustable carrying case system having discrete panel sections which may be varied over a wide transverse direction dependent upon the width of cases being transported. Still further, this invention pertains to improved adjustable carrying case systems which are lightweight in construction and easily manipulatable by an operator.
2. Prior Art
Carrying case systems are well known in the art. In some prior systems such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 408,937; 941,212; and 2,038,890, there are provided clamping fixtures associated with opposing planar or panel sections. However, in such prior systems, the opposing sections are canvases or the objects being transported. Thus, such systems do not provide for external environment protection of the objects being displaced.
In some prior references, a strap or belt members are utilized for constrainment such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,151. However, in such prior references, the strap members do not pass through openings in the panels to provide for a maximum of friction effect and generally do not provide for constrainment of the belt members along the length of opposing planar panel members in the nature of the instant invention.
Still further, in other prior systems where belt members are utilized, such do not provide for constrainment of the article being displaced or transported as well as providing for support of the article during the operative phase of the carrying case system.
Still further, other prior carrying case systems do not utilize a case being transported as part of the system wherein the handle of the transported case becomes a carrying member of the system.
In other prior systems where opposing panel members are positioned to provide restrainment of an article being carried in a transverse direction, there is no provision made for the panels to be separate and distinct. Thus, in such systems, intermediate panels for compartmentalizing the entire system are not provided and such would have a derrogatory effect when relating to adjustability of size of such a carrying system.